Feel like A Cinderella
by M.Redbird
Summary: Sakura estava infiltrada numa festa dada por Orochimaru aos lordes feudais corruptos que patrocinavam seus experimentos doentios. Para o concurso Dreams at the Moonlight 3


Ela engoliu em seco e arrumou a mascara no rosto mais uma vez, conferindo se a tinta preta cobria todo seu cabelo rosa, e se a linda mascara de renda lhe escondia a identidade.

_A única coisa que pode denunciar quem eu sou são meus olhos _– Pensou ela, mas em seguida engoliu com amargor – _Ele nunca reparou em mim o suficiente para perceber isso._

Sakura estava infiltrada numa festa dada por Orochimaru aos lordes feudais corruptos que patrocinavam seus experimentos doentios. Para sua sorte era uma festa de mascaras, o que ajudava a preservar sua identidade.

Só o que ela precisava era se aproximar de um dos capangas de confiança de Orochimaru e conseguir escutar algumas conversas, mas seu estomago dava voltas com a possibilidade de se aproximar de Sasuke.

_Respire fundo._

A musica parou brutamente, Sakura congelou, isso só poderia significar que Orochimaru havia chegado. Enquanto todos se viravam lentamente para encara-lo Sakura se escondeu na sombra de um pilar que havia por perto para poder observar sem ser vista.

Orochimaru havia trocado suas habituais roupas ninjas por um terno, seu cabelo preto extremamente liso continuava solto, ele parecia quase bonito, e ao lado dele estava Sasuke, também de terno preto, tão bonito que fazia o estomago de Sakura revirar e uma ânsia de vomito lhe subir a garganta. Uma rápida espiada para os lados garantiu-lhe que todas as garotas no salão sentiam o mesmo. De alguma forma isso pareceu demais, e ela deu-lhes as costas, seu disfarce não poderia ser arruinado por sentimentos tão inoportunos.

A musica recomeçou a tocar. Era hora. Ela se moveu pelo salão com a desculpa de buscar ponche, na esperança de que seu disfarce estivesse bonito o bastante para que alguém a convidasse para dançar, na esperança de ouvir algo.

Enquanto ela servia-se pode sentir alguém se aproximando, o estranho parou a suas costas e ficou observando-a, ela fingiu não notar.

Quando se virou seu coração perdeu uma batida, antes de acelerar, era _ele._

Ela forçou-se a sorrir indiferentemente, seu momento de absoluto choque poderia ser facilmente considerado lisonja afinal todas as garotas ali estavam esperando um convite dele.

- Gostaria de dançar? – Perguntou ele.

- Claro – Foi a resposta dada com um sorriso forçado.

Ela se deixou conduzir até a ponta do salão, bem próxima a Orochimaru.

_Estou na melhor localização possível – _Pensou ela.

Ela deu três voltas distraídas, enquanto tentava ouvir a conversa de Orochimaru, quando algo foi pressionado contra sua barriga.

_Uma kunai _– Pensou em pânico.

A mão que envolvia sua cintura apertou mais, impedindo-a de fugir.

- Porque não vamos ao jardim – Pediu Sasuke, a voz como veludo fazendo cócegas em sua orelha.

Ele virou-a de frente, sem afrouxar o aperto. As garotas no salão olhavam- na com desprezo, vendo apenas um casal de amantes fugindo da multidão, elas não conseguiam ver que a kunai permanecia firmemente pressionada sobre um dos pontos vitais da Haruno.

Quando eles atravessaram as portas duplas de vidro Sasuke a empurrou com força até a grade da varanda, mantendo-a presa ali com o peso do próprio corpo. Ele voltou a se inclinar sobre ela.

- O que está fazendo aqui Sakura?

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram enquanto o pânico se espalhava pelo seu corpo.

_Como ele me reconheceu?_

Quando ela não respondeu ele arrancou-lhe a mascara.

- Você achou mesmo que poderia vir até aqui e eu não a reconheceria?

- Mas...mas...mas eu estou disfarçada... como?

- O seu cheiro te denunciou. Não há muitas garotas por ai cheirando a flor de cerejeira.

A voz de um dos lordes atravessou das portas de vidro.

- Qual o problema? – Rugiu ele – Vocês não conseguem organizar nada...

Antes que a figura barriguda do lorde pudesse atravessar as portas de vidro Sasuke se abaixou e beijou Sakura. Ele abraçou-a de modo tão apaixonado que tudo que a garota pode fazer foi corresponder.

Quando o lorde saiu para o jardim tudo que ele pode sentir foi desconforto por presenciar a cena, então ele resmungou algo e voltou para o salão.

Mas aparentemente nem Sakura nem Sasuke perceberam que estavam novamente a sós, ou se perceberam nenhum dos dois fez nada para interromper o beijo. E só quando ambos estavam sem ar é que ele foi quebrado.

Sasuke parecia irritado por ter perdido o controle.

- Fora – Disse ele, mas não moveu seu corpo nem um centímetro para longe do dela.

Sakura o encarou, os olhos verdes brilhantes expulsando os pensamentos de Sasuke para longe. E antes que ele pudesse se conter já estava beijando-a de novo.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, e quando se separaram novamente Sasuke não pode decidir se tinha se passado tempo demais ou de menos. Sakura estava corada, as mãos agarradas ao paletó dele. Ela começou a puxa-lo para perto novamente, ávida por mais contato, mas ele resistiu. Reunindo todo seu autocontrole ele segurou-a pelo braço e começou a arrasta-la bruscamente para fora da propriedade. Sakura tropeçou varias vezes, tendo dificuldade de acompanhar o ritmo imposto pelo moreno. Ela chegou até mesmo a perder um dos sapatos.

_Como a Cinderela _– Pensou Sakura, mas antes que pudesse rir da ironia disso eles haviam chegado ao portão, e ela foi posta pra fora, exatamente a meia-noite, sem nem mesmo uma palavra de adeus.


End file.
